List of Justice League episodes
.]] Justice League and Justice League Unlimited are American animated series about a team of superheroes which ran from 2001 to 2006 on Cartoon Network. Since April 2006 it is being shown on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang and it is also shown on Teletoon every Friday night for Superfan Fridays. It is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. After the second season, the show was renamed Justice League unlimited, had a vastly expanded cast of characters, and largely changed from two part episodes, to single episode stand-alone stories that often intertwined to form long (even season-long) story arcs. Justice League and Justice League unlimited were considered by their creators to be one series (albeit renamed), so Season "1" of Justice League unlimited is in fact Season "3" of the overall series, simply renamed, and with a new theme song and opening and closing credits. There were a total of 91 episodes, along with 2 crossover episodes of Static Shock in which the League appeared. The show is, to date, the penultimate in a series of animated features that together constitute what is known as the DC animated universe (ending chronologically with Batman Beyond, although Justice League/JLU was the last series to air in real time). It consists of a series of 8 television shows and 4 films, largely surrounding DC Comics characters and their respective mythos. ''Justice League'' episodes Season 1: 2001-2002 Season 2: 2003-2004 ''Static Shock'' Crossovers Note that chronologically, these episodes must have taken place prior to "Starcrossed" as they make use of the original Watchtower, and the league is obviously much smaller than in its JLU incarnation. ''Justice League Unlimited'' episodes After the first two seasons the show changed its two part episode format and was renamed Justice League Unlimited. As such, the series ran two more seasons from July 2004 to May 2006. These episodes featured an evolved Justice League that include a wide array of superheroes and Supervillains from the DC Comics universe. Season 1: 2004-2005 Season 2: 2005-2006 See also The comic series spun off from the show (Justice League Adventures and Justice League Unlimited respectively), are loosely set in the same continuity as the series. They occasionally use characters unavailable for use on the show, such as Blue Beetle, Mary Marvel, Power Girl, Black Lightning and Firestorm and sometimes contradict events already shown, such as Wonder Woman remembering the events from "The Once and Future Thing". Matt Wayne (who wrote "Chaos At Earth's Core", "Flash & Substance", and "Patriot Act") wrote issues 37 and 38 of the comic. His stories are based on unused episode ideas.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/backstage/interviews/wayne01.php Notes External links * DC Animated Universe Wiki * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlau/ Justice League animated @ The World's Finest] * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jl/guides/comic/ World's Finest - Justice League Adventures Comic Guide] * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/jlu/guides/comic/ World's Finest - Justice League Unlimited Comic Guide] Justice League Category:Justice League (TV series) episodes Justice League episodes lists of bg:Списък с епизоди на Лигата на справедливостта es:Anexo:Episodios de Liga de la Justicia it:Episodi di Justice League th:รายชื่อตอนของจัสติสลีก